


Rueda De La Fortuna

by dollalpaca



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, de la epoca del pedo, one-shot viejisimo, re-escrito parcialmente
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollalpaca/pseuds/dollalpaca
Summary: Al parecer las ruedas de la fortuna no sólo son un juego que te puede dar un paro cardíaco si sufres de miedo a las alturas, también es el lugar ideal para que la rara de la escuela te declare su amor.
Relationships: Rock Howard/Ninon Beart
Kudos: 1





	Rueda De La Fortuna

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, esto lo publiqué originalmente en 2016 en fanfiction.net, pero lo decidí publicar aqui también, más que nada por nostalgia y la necesidad de mudarme definitivamente. Quizá suba más fics viejitos, no sé aún.
> 
> [Versión de 2016.](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12045020/1/Rueda-de-la-fortuna)

Rock nunca había entendido porqué su tía Mai amaba tanto las ferias, si eran tan aburridas y antihigiénicas; con caramelos y cosas fritas tiradas por doquier, juegos mecánicos de dudosa procedencia que podrían fácilmente terminar en accidentes y las líneas sin fin para comprar boletos. Sin embargo, debido a todas las películas norteamericanas que su tía Mai había visto, le parecían lugares de lo más románticos. Por supuesto que al ser un adolescente escéptico, a Rock no le interesaban esas tonterías. 

Al menos veía pasable el hecho de ir allí y comer comida chatarra — deliciosa comida chatarra que no le permitían comer en casa desde que la novia de su padre adoptivo, Mary, los había puesto a ambos a dieta. Pero más a Terry; el antes glorioso lobo de South Town, campeón de boxeo jamás vencido, había sucumbido ante la pereza y su amor por la comida rápida. Y Mary Ryan se había propuesto hacer que volviese a su antigua gloria.

Rock se chupaba los dedos llenos de grasa, a la vez que miraba con desinterés los juegos de la feria. Hacía un calor de los mil demonios, y lo único que quería era irse, pero sabía que tenía que volver con sus tíos. Su tío Andy le había dado veinte dólares para que los gastara en lo que quisiera mientras estuvieran allí. Aunque no fuera a subirse a nada, se apreciaba la generosa donación a su alcancía. 

Después de un largo rato de vagar por ahí, un juego en particular le había llamado la atención: la rueda de la fortuna. Siempre veía en las películas que ese era el lugar más romántico para todas las parejas enamoradas, pues según su tía Mai por la noche era el lugar perfecto para darse un beso de ensueño, con todas esas luces de fondo mientras tocabas, literalmente, el cielo debido a la altura que tenían esas cosas.

Sintió la mirada de alguien sobre él, y giró a todos lados hasta que encontró a la rara del salón, Ninon Beart, mirándolo fijamente. Ninon, a pesar del frío y el calor, siempre vestía como una lolita gótica, aun cuando ya estuviera pisando los dieciocho años. Era callada y malhumorada, pocas veces se la veía sonreír sin cinismo y muchos habían perdido la cuenta de las veces que fue a parar a la dirección por discutir con los profesores. A Rock en realidad no le interesaban sus conflictos, ni nada que tuviera que ver con ella; sin embargo uno de los estudiantes de intercambio, Jae Hoon, le había dicho que en los almuerzos había pillado a Ninon mirándolo con una cara de tonta enamorada. 

Por supuesto que no le creyó, ¿la rarita de Ninon, enamorada de alguien como Rock? Imposible. Jae Hoon seguro estaba intentando molestarlo.

Siguió caminando mientras trataba de ignorar ese sentimiento de incomodidad sin razón alguna. Lo pensó bien, y la rueda de la fortuna no le parecía tan mala idea. Se dirigió a la boletería y se dio cuenta de que sus planes de ignorar a la rara de Ninon se habían frustrado.

Chocó de frente con la misma Ninon, quien lo veía con una sonrisa divertida que desencajaba con los prejuicios que Rock tenía de ella.

—¡Oh! Hola, Howard —lo saludó con un guiño, pasando de largo sin esperar a que él le contestara. Rock enarcó una ceja, ¿entonces Ninon si lo conocía? Eso lo descolocó un poco, quizá Jae Hoon—

No. Seguía siendo imposible. ¿Y qué si sabía su nombre? No probaba nada.

Tarareaba un canción mientras esperaba a que llegara su turno de subir al juego mecánico, en eso se percató de algo: ¿a donde se habrían ido sus tíos Mai y Andy? Miró a todos lados y maldijo mentalmente, de seguro ya se habrían ido, pensando que él se había aburrido e ido a su casa. Suspiró, era lo más probable, hacía rato que no se percataba de las personas a su alrededor. Se alzó de hombros y siguió tarareando la pegajosa melodía tratando de no ser negativo. 

Cuando llegó su turno, le entregó su boleto al hombre encargado del juego y subió; no se pudo acomodar a gusto porque notó que tendría compañía.

—Hola de nuevo, Howard. —Ninon sonrió ladinamente mientras tomaba asiento. Le entregó el boleto al hombre y este aseguró el compartimiento en el que iban con la barra de acero.

—Hola, Ninon —saludó en un murmullo, más que nada para no ser descortés. Terry le había enseñado modales, y de todos modos, Ninon no le había hecho nada. No realmente.

El juego se puso a andar, y Rock sintió cómo su estómago se retorcía con ansiedad. Nunca se había subido a una de estas cosas, y, al parecer, ahora era un buen momento para descubrir que le tenía miedo a las alturas.

En total eran doce vueltas las que tenía que dar el juego hasta que su turno terminara, no le parecía ni mucho ni poco, estaba bien... Al menos eso se dijo al principio; ahora que había descubierto su miedo por las alturas, y que la rara de la escuela estaba sentada junto a él, ya no le parecía tan buena idea.

Y como si adivinara sus pensamientos, Ninon rió.

—Vaya, jamás creí que tú creyeras esos estúpidos rumores de mí —comentó con una risita. Rock intentó desviar su mirada hacia otro lado, pero sintió la bilis en su garganta cuando notó qué tan arriba estaban. Las palmas le empezaron a sudar.

—¿De qué hablas? —tartamudeó. Ninon posó su mano en la baranda.

—Lo noto en tus ojos, cariño, estás nervioso por mi presencia. No te haré nada ¿lo sabes, no? —sonrió, Rock respiró hondo. No tenía mucha confianza en ella, Ninon lo miró a los ojos—. Además, estabas pensando en voz alta.

Y eso bastó para que la cara de Rock estallara en un color rojo fuego. Ninon rió al verlo así.

«¿De qué se ríe?» se preguntó, sentía su cara arder, ¡qué vergüenza debería de haber pasado! «Tia Mai, juro que si apareces ahora no volveré a quejarme de cuidar a Hokutomaru», prometió en su mente. Esperando que algún ser del más allá respondiera a su ruegos y se apiadara de él. Entonces, su celular vibró; convenientemente, Mai lo estaba llamando. Rock le agradeció a todos los santos del cielo en el que no creía.

Atendió, esperando que esa fuera su solución.

—¿Hola?

—¡Rock! ¿Donde estabas? ¡Andy y yo te hemos estado buscando por todos lados! Estábamos a punto de irnos cuando te vimos en la rueda de la fortuna con una chica.

Y de nuevo, quiso que lo tragara la tierra.

—Tía Mai, ¿en donde...?

—Estamos aquí abajo, Rockie, esperaremos a que bajes así nos presentes a tu amiga, novia o lo que sea que sea ella —contestó, y Rock casi podía ver su sonrisa a través del teléfono. 

Miró a todos lados y halló a sus tíos a pocos metros del juego. Mai sonreía y lo saludaba fervientemente, mientras que Andy estaba estático, del brazo de su mujer y con una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

Se tapó la cara con sus manos, muerto de la vergüenza. Ninon tomó las manos de Rock y lo obligó a descubrirse la cara, no pudo reprimir un «aww» al verlo tan indefenso, como una criatura sumisa siendo acechada por feroces bestias.

—¿Sabes qué Howard? —empezó, Rock apenas la volteó a ver—. Te ves tan lindo así, ¡por eso eres de mi tipo de chicos favoritos! —exclamó, el corazón del rubio empezó a palpitar con desenfreno.

«No me digas que... ¡Oh, rayos! Le gusto a la loca» maldijo mentalmente su mala suerte. El juego se detuvo, dándole a entender que su turno había terminado. Bajó apresurado, como si Ninon fuera un monstruo horripilante. Ella bajó tranquila, como si no le hubiera confesado sus sentimientos hacia solo momentos. 

Cuando Rock llegó con Mai y Andy, los apresuró a irse antes de que pudieran preguntarle sobre Ninon, para su desgracia, la rubia pasó lo suficientemente cerca de ellos como para que su tía Mai hiciera de las suyas.

—¡Espera un segundo! ¿No piensas presentarnos a tu amiga, Rock? —dijo con picardía. Rock se

—¡No es mi—!

—Me llamo Ninon Beart, es un gusto, voy en la clase de Rock —se adelantó con una sonrisa, extendiendo su mano para saludar educadamente a la castaña, quien la miró de arriba a abajo. Rock pensó que esta era la primera vez que veía a Ninon sonreír tanto.

—Ay, pero si tienes pinta de ser una niña —dijo escandalizada, girando a ver a Rock—, Rock, ¡los niños no se comen! ¿Siquiera tiene más de quince? —preguntó en tono de reproche. El rostro del aludido estaba cada vez más y más rojo.

—Apenas cumplí hoy los dieciocho, ¡ya sé que parezco una niña, pero no es para tanto! —dijo mientras ponía sus manos en sus enrojecidos cachetes. Mai la miró enternecida.

—¡Eres una lindura, Ninon! Rock, ¿por qué nunca la llevas a tu casa? ¡Si es tan linda! Seguro Terry y Mary la amarían —comentó. Rock fulminó a Ninon con la mirada, incapaz de decir palabra alguna. Ninon se alzó de hombros—. Debemos irnos, Hokutomaru ya debe haber cansado a Terry. Hasta luego, Ninon —se despidió, tomando a Andy de la mano.

Rock dijo que los alcanzaría en un segundo, y cuando la pareja estuvo a una distancia prudente, miró enojado a una impasible Ninon.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —preguntó. Ella se alzó de hombros nuevamente.

—Le caigo bien a tu tía, ¿qué más? —le respondió burlonamente, guiñandole un ojo—. Nos vemos en la escuela, Howard.

Se acercó a él y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, dejando su lápiz labial negro embarrado en esta. Rock se quedó paralizado por un segundo, a la vez que veía cómo se iba saltando cual conejo.

Intentó quitarse el lápiz labial con el dorso de su mano mientras se apuraba a alcanzar a sus tíos. 

Pensó por un segundo que, quizá, tan solo quizá, Jae Hoon tenía razón. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo tumblr, pero escribo más que nada de trolos con pelucas. Igual, si te interesa es @dollalpaca


End file.
